


What's Your Name, Cutie?

by btstrainees



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, a lot of eye fucking really, bin being mysterious and dominant, cha eunwoo - Freeform, dongmin also knows he's gorgeous, dongmin being really shy and shit, dongmin is buying some pretty embarrassing things, dongmin just screams sub to me, highkey bin is the top, in which bin is the cute cashier at walmart, like have you seen him, marking this as mature but nothing mature actually happens, moon bin - Freeform, other than implied car sex, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btstrainees/pseuds/btstrainees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was embarrassing enough for dongmin to be buying such vulgar items at walmart, but the cashier being as handsome as we was made it a million times worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Name, Cutie?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so yeah i know its astro they're innocent t but shut up they're both of age and I've seen worse, just enjoy pls :) plus nothing really happens if you read the tags

it was embarrassing enough for dongmin to be buying such _vulgar_ items at walmart, but the cashier being as handsome as we was made it a million times worse.

dongmin had always had a burning desire to be treated like a child. he didn't know what it was that made him this way, but he knew that he loved the _oh so_ smooth and demanding voice of another man telling him exactly what to do. it was just the way he worked. it was exactly what made him tick.

dongmin was quite a tall boy. a long, delicious body and gorgeous thighs that made anyone melt. he'd been told many a time that his thighs tasted as sweet as the honey from the fattest honey bees, smooth and soft as the fur of a kitten.

the gorgeous boy of course attracted attention from both men and women alike out in public. he'd caught many people sneaking glances at him, or just staring at him. he knew he was pretty, but he never admitted it. he liked, no, he _loved_ when people stared at him. he thought it was amazing, people thinking that you were something to look at.

dongmin had decided go out that day.   
he was wearing a soft beige sweater, some skinny jeans and a nice pair of converse one of his previous boyfriends had gotten him. the day was a bit cold, giving the boy chills up his arms.   
he walked into walmart, his cheeks slightly flushed from the mild chill outside.

the store was fairly empty, no one seemed to want to come out of their homes in the cold weather. he didn't blame them, the cold was never kind to his complexion. ( other than the blush that it gave him. )

as expected, a few people made eyes at the boy. who could blame them? dark hair, and a beautiful smile. the boy was an angel. he strode through the store confidently, coming upon the isle that he was searching for.

he was on the hunt for some items for himself, something to please him in between sugar daddies. he did like boys his age as well, but oh, _the elder man gave the roughest touch._

he had compiled a few things for himself. he most definitely was going to be using the self check - out. but oh, what luck, the self check - out was completely full. dongmin hated going to a normal check - out. the cashier would always look at the things he was buying, look at him and then mumble something to himself. it was quite embarrassing.

he was a bit less confident going to the check - out this time, clutching the basket that held his items tightly. his hands were only slightly sweaty.

he made his way up to the cashier - manned counter, setting his basket on the conveyor which was currently stilled.

that's when he saw _him_.

a young boy stood behind the counter, chocolate brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes dongmin had seen in a while. he was tan, _oh so deliciously tan_ and his skin looked so good compared to dongmin's own milky skin.

dongmin could only imagine how this boy tasted, how he would look hovering over the pretty body of his own, taking dongmin's hand and inching it closer and closer to -

his thoughts were dismissed by the cashier boy clearing his throat. "next," the boys voice was soft and quiet, but in the same way intimidating and _sexy_. as dongmin stepped slightly closer to him, he noticed his name tag. the name 'bin' was set in thick hangul letters on the oval plastic name tag.

the boy, bin, was nearly an inch shorter than him, however. dongmin didnt see this as a problem, he was too cute to even _be_ a problem.

dongmin's thoughts were once again interrupted by bin flashing a light smile towards him.

_pearly white teeth. well kept._

bin looked very well kept, very put together. his plain black tee shirt was untucked, fitting nicely against him. the white and gray flannel he had on over top was so beautiful across his shoulders. his hair was parted a bit messy, a bit of his forehead showing below the hat that was placed backwards on his head.

bin lifted his head up from the scanner, seeing the attractive boy in front of him. the flush from the cold outside was still a bit present on dongmins cheeks, he was fidgety and playing with his fingers. bin found this adorable. the slightly taller male was so angelic, innocent looking.

_delectable_.

he looked so delicious, his hands were so delicate and soft looking, the way his adam's apple bobbed in his throat every time he swallowed, it made him think about how the boy would look writhing beneath him, whimpering and whining out his name, begging, pleading for -

bin was ripped away from his thoughts by an item he held in his hand.

_what is this thing?_

of course bin knew exactly what it was. he had the exact liquid substance at home, except in a larger bottle. his eyes wandered back up to the blushing boy, scanning over his body. "this for you?" bin spoke quietly, making sure no one was able to hear their all but innocent conversation.

dongmin's blush only deepened, he reached up to cover his heated face in his hands. "w - well, you see, it's for — it's not —" dongmin was unable to come up with a good excuse as to why he was purchasing the tingle - inducing goo. bin thought it was cute how nervous and shy he was getting.

"its just a question," bin let out a soft laugh. "no need to be embarrassed." dongmin rubbed his eyes. "y - yes, it's for me." he had never been so embarrassed in his life. lucky enough for him, there was more than one item in the basket.

bin continued to pick up and scan the rest of dongmin's items, inspecting each of them. the last item he picked up was a little bottle of peach flavored lube. dongmin was clearly embarrassed, this was exactly why he always used the self check - out. bin looked up at him, a tiny smile present on his slightly tinted lips. dongmin's lips were so plump and beautiful. he thought, they would look so so good wrapped around his...oh, never mind. he'd never have him anyways, he was probably already taken.

dongmin was tapping his foot, he was getting more and more frustrated by how purposely slow the boy was going. he saw him staring at him. eyes moving along his body, taking in all his features.

he finally finished the transaction, ringing everything up as slow as possible. "this for you and your girlfriend? boyfriend?" bin muttered, looking up at him. he licked his bottom lip. dongmin flushed once more and shook his head. "n - no, just me." he was speaking incredibly quiet, almost inaudible but bin still heard.

bin bagged his things, handing him his receipt after he paid. he made sure to let their fingers brush as dongmin took it.

"what's your name, cutie?" bin stopped dongmin before he could walk away, lightly grabbing his shoulder to stop him. dongmin clasped his hands in front of him, holding the bag with his fingers. "l - lee dongmin." he whispered, fidgeting with his fingers. "dongmin? that's cute." bin leaned against the service counter, hand placed against the glass box the nicotine products were held in. a slight smile played on dongmin's lips as he looked to the floor. "thank you."

bin adjusted on his feet so he was standing straight up. "sorry for being nosy, but you aren't dating anyone, correct?"

"why do you need to know?"

"i just want to."

"are you going to ask me out if i say no?"

"ill need an answer first."

"then no, im not."

"want someone to help you use that stuff?"

dongmin blushed even darker, a light crimson color now.

"possibly. how old are you?"

"nineteen. you?"

"twenty, perfect. meet me in my car?"

"shift ends in five minutes, ill be there."

"great. ill wait for you."


End file.
